Never Had a Dream Come True
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: A songfic that popped into my head one day. Vash gets a letter saying he has to leave, this time Milly decides to say bye right. She throws a farewell party, with a guest star singing to him. Meryl


This had to have been a new record this time. Vash had stayed with Meryl and Milly for four months with out even trying to run away. Yet Meryl _still _didn't tell him her feelings. Not even came close yet. He was still as clueless as ever. And she was still just as scared.

Meryl yawned, walking into the kitchen for her traditional morning cup of coffee. It had been a good sleep that night, as it had been lately. Ever since Vash had come back she had felt so much safer than normal, and was able to sleep in peace for once.

Sitting down at her table she started the coffee, waiting for the black concoction of caffeine to finish its brew. Steam rose from the back of the percolator,preparting the coffee well. Meryl smelled the essence of the dark liquid and smiled. Almost done.

The dark haired woman took her favorite cream colored cup out of the cabinet and set it on the table, picking up the pitcher of her favorite drink when a knock at the door interrupted her task at hand. With a grunt, she made her way to the door. Just a _bit_ agitated.

"Is this the home of....V. Saverem?" A man at the door asked.

Meryl was about to say know when she thought _Saverem...where have I heard that? Oh right. Rem. This must be for Vash._ "Uh...yeah."

"I have a letter for him or her here. Can I trust you to give it to him?"

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Meryl held out her hand and took the small letter from the man and shut the door, not bothering to say "thanks" or "bye".

Walking to the table she wondered what was written to Vash. He didn't usually get letters. Actually...he never got letters. _Maybe I should open it. No... that would be invading his privacy. And he doesn't invade mind... I don't think. _

Meryl set it down on the table and fixed her cup of coffee. It slipped down her throat warm as usual, instantly waking her up. "Ah. Nothing like a morning cup of coffee. That's for sure." She sighed and finished her drink.

"Aaahhh. " Milly entered the room stretching. "Good morning Meryl." she greeted. "What's that?" She indicated the note on the table.

"It's a letter for Vash."

"For Vash?"

"Yeah. I know it's odd. "

Milly smiled. "I wonder what it says. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Wait and see what?" Vash asked walking down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Nothing now Mr. Vash." Milly smiled brightly and handed him the letter. "We wanted to know what this said. It's addressed to you."

"Oh. Hmm." Vash opened the letter and his eyes widened. "No."

Meryl instantly became concerned. "What is it?"

"It's...it's from Doc. He says...that I'm needed soon. That...that he needs me to come back. He said Knives is causing trouble. I have to be there by the end of the week. That's how long his containment chamber will last until he breaks out."

"So...you have to leave? Again? When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Well..." Milly patted him on the back. "This time we are going to say goodbye right! We are going to have a goodbye party on Friday before you leave on Saturday."

"Thanks guys." Vash smiled. "But you don't have to do all that for me."

"Nonsense! We are going to give you a good temporary good bye. You will love it." Milly rushed out of the house, apparently ready to get started on getting party supplies.

"You are going to come back," Meryl started, looking up at the tall man. "Aren't you?"

"I will try. I just hope I can get things under control. I will come back as soon as I can."

Meryl nodded, walking out the door.

Meryl had quit her job at the saloon, and she was glad too. She hated always getting touched in inappropriate places. Now she just got money from Bernardelli. But considering that they had paid off the house with the very large raise that Milly had gotten from the well work after the well was finished she saved a lot of money without having to pay rent.

The only reason Meryl had left the house at all, was for some time to think. She thought about what to say to Vash as a goodbye once again. What to do to help his party out. Everything really.

This was going to be a long week.

Friday night. Preparations set. Meryl not so much. On the outside, she looked fine. Her hair was pulled back in a short braided twist, thanks to Milly. Meryl discovered that her hair looked much better longer and put up than short and always the same.

She was wearing a sky blue satin dress that greatly complimented her curves.

Yeah, sure. She was ready on the outside. But her plans that she had for the evening made her insides squirm. Her plans? To sing a song she had written a long time ago, expressing her feelings to Vash. No. She definitely was _not_ ready for this. But there is no turning back now.

> > >> > > > > > > > >>,> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >> > > > >

Milly had set everything up perfect. Drinks, food, karaoke, music, lights, the whole deal. She wanted the best good bye that she could. Then maybe Vash would have wanted to come back to the people who love him even more.

The tall woman started up the music, started up the party itself. A few minutes later, people showed up.

In the first ten minutes twenty people showed up. Within the hour, everyone in town was there, including Vash. But Meryl was no where to be found.

Vash was actually the first one to look for the small girl. He asked everyone if they had seen her, and she was no where to be found. He was soon the one that was looking through the filled saloon, looking for his beloved short girl. Vash finally gave up looking, falling down into his chair in the corner of the bar.

Milly walked up to the stage. "Tonight," she started into the microphone, "We have a special guest. She wrote a song to sing for Vash. Now presenting, with her beloved guitar made by the music man here in town, Meryl Stryfe."

The blonde gunman looked up to the stage at the girl walking up onto the platform with a synthetic wood guitar. Her dress proved that she was the most beautiful girl in the planet, and Vash knew it the whole time. He didn't need to find it out tonight.

Meryl looked down at her guitar and began to play.

"Everybody's got something

They had to leave behind"

Vash was stunned at her beautiful grace in voice, in looks. She really was a goddess.

"One regret from yesterday

That just seems to grow with time"

Not to mention she was great at writing.

"There's no use looking back or wondering

How it could be now or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"

But usually in writing there is a hidden meaning.

"I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be with you"

A dream. A dream come true happened with him. What was her dream? What did she want, or wish for?

"Somewhere in my memory

I've lost all sense of time

And tomorrow can never be

'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind"

She really is amazing. Now I know why I fell for her so hard. That is something I will never regret. No matter what the circumstance.

Meryl looked through the audience at the tall figure in the corner. He was staring at her with a warm smile. She smiled back as she went back to the song.

"There's no use looking back or wondering

How it should be now or might have been

All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go"

Vash wished right then that he didn't have to go. But he knew he did, or the woman he watched before him would be in danger. And he refused to let that happen.

"I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby

I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head

Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget

There's no use looking back or wondering

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try I just can't say good-bye

No, no, no, no "

Vash loved it when she got all emotional. Especially when she was mad. Like when she was angry at him for something or another and she got all red. That was when wanted to tell her everything so he could have his way with her. She just looked so sexy and appealing to him.

"I never had a dream come true

'Til the day that I found you

Even though, I pretend that I've moved on

You'll always be my baby I never found the words to say

You're the one I think about each day

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me will always be

A part of me will always be with you"

Meryl finished her song and every one cheered. She was wonderful. Vash loved it. And that was really all she truly cared about. As long as he liked it...so did she.

Meryl stepped down from the stage and put her guitar away. She was glad it was over with. The ordeal had made her a nervous wreck.

She smiled and made her way through the crowd and took some time to get some air. She was surprised when the subject of her song...of her emotions, joined her outside. "Hi." She greeted him with a smile.

"Hi." Vash smiled back. "Thanks for the party. It means a lot to me to see all the people wish me farewell. To know that they care."

"Well, the party was all Milly's idea. She put it all together. I just provided entertainment."

"It was beautiful."

"What?" She looked up at him, he was looking at her already.

"The song. But I have one question."

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream?" Meryl looked away suddenly and blushed, trying to hide it instantly.

"My dream?"

"The one you sang about. Your dream come true?" Vash laid a hand on her shoulder. "I won't tell. It can be our secret."

"My dream....came true. Because when I met you...and got to know you....I fell in love."

Vash went wide eyed, but his expression instantly softened. "I guess that's true for both of us."


End file.
